


Жара

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Opposites Attract, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Жара сводит Ханнеса с ума.
Relationships: Hannes Wolf/Cican Stanković (one-sided)
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668
Kudos: 1





	Жара

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.

Жара сводит Ханнеса с ума. Их, конечно, предупреждали о том, что кондиционер в номере сломался, но свою выносливость он явно переоценил. Из всей одежды на нем остались только трусы, и все равно ему слишком жарко даже в собственной коже.

Хуже этого лишь видеть, как его сосед по комнате в это время смотрит телевизор, не обращая внимания на остальной мир вокруг себя. Цицан — он и в адском пекле Цицан: айсберг, у которого видна лишь ледяная верхушка, а что там в глубине, знают человека два-три от силы. Да он одним своим видом охлаждает комнату градусов на пять, чего уж там. Если обнять, то, может, и не так жарко станет.

От этой мысли Ханнесу только жарче. Кровь вскипает, поднимает на поверхность грязные мыслишки. Да и не только их.

Ханнес не спускает взгляда с Цицана. Тот и не думает о том, чтобы отрываться от экрана, но если бы он сейчас обернулся, то увидел бы кое-что интересное. Ханнес касается своего члена и осторожно обхватывает его. Руки мокрые, липкие, дрочить ими удовольствия мало, но как тут не дрочить, когда Цицан может встать в любую минуту, секунду, да хоть прямо сейчас!

Сердце закипает вместе с кровью, его удары отдаются аж в кончиках пальцев. Ханнес слегка сжимает член, все еще не сводя глаз с затылка Цицана. Ему все нипочем: внимание поглотили мелькающие цветные картинки, а что творится за спиной, его нисколько не волнует. Ханнес прикидывает, а не подкрасться ли к нему тихонечко и трахнуть прямиком на диване. Вдруг растает наконец? А не растает, так хоть на себе прочувствует, как здесь жарко. Или же наоборот, встать между ним и экраном и дразнить, пока Циц не выдержит и не набросится, не повалит на пол и сам его не трахнет. Довести его до такого состояния мог только Ханнес.

Он мельком бросает взгляд с Цицана на дверь. Сюда наверняка может кто-нибудь зайти. Хорошо, если кто-то из парней, а что, если сам герр Марко? Просить его присоединиться?

Ханнеса будто поражает разряд тока, который тут же разливается по всему телу. Представляя обнаженное тело босса, он наконец-то кончает.

Ханнес лежит, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как горячая сперма вот-вот потечет на простыню. Вставать не хочется, но и спать на грязном желания тоже нет. Одной рукой он дотягивается до тумбочки, достает оттуда салфетки и вытирает мокрое пятно на животе, как вдруг с дивана до него доносится храп.

— Ты так и конец света проспишь, — тихо говорит Ханнес и, прицелившись, кидает скомканную салфетку в затылок Цицану.

Может, оно и к лучшему.


End file.
